


Choices

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little...off. It's not dark, but it's definitely not fluffy.
> 
> Originally posted 9-21-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

It comes in fits and starts  
Roaring to life then sputtering out before I can complete the piece  
Gutters like a candle

To stop is to lose the thread forever  
To continue unimpeded is to alienate all else around me  
Weighing the choices is painful, but necessary

On the one hand there is the creative force, the muse  
A fickle bitch who does not take kindly to being thwarted  
She takes her revenge by denying me the chance to pick up where I left off

On the other hand is my mate  
The one I will always share my life with  
I almost lost him once to this obsession and don’t want to make the same mistake again

What to do?  
What to do?  
Reminds me of an old quote, the source long forgotten

Button  
Button  
Who’s got the button?

The mind wanders  
The threads unravel  
The need to create shrivels under that fickle bitch’s sadistic whim

I’m cast adrift  
Only I’m not alone  
My love stands by me

Loving me  
Holding me  
Always there for me

That fickle bitch will get over her snit  
The words will come again  
Eventually

In the end there is really no choice at all  
The words will come and go  
I’ll take what I can and create as much as possible before she takes them away once more

The choice is made  
I can’t sweat what I can’t control  
My love is beside me and will never falter

That’s worth more than words any day  


-30-


End file.
